


Every Unit of Pressure

by bedfordfalls



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, canon character death implied, ive had so much res dogs stuff saved from a long time ago, so this is just a bit of it i found or whatever, yknow the good fun stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedfordfalls/pseuds/bedfordfalls
Summary: There are a thousand ways it can go, a thousand options, a thousand outcomes.





	Every Unit of Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monere/gifts).



> Here's a scrap i wrote a while ago. Title is from Kill Your Conscience by Boston Manor.

It’s 4:45 and Freddy can’t sleep, knows what’s ahead, yet can’t stand not knowing what’s ahead. It’s the final day of reckoning, or something like that, the time of judgement, for all of them. There are a thousand ways it can go, a thousand options, a thousand outcomes, and Freddy doesn’t think he knows which he wants, or what he wants, or if he’s ever wanted anything at all, other than to call White right that second and meet him somewhere on the outskirts of town just to watch the sun rise, as if they never existed before that moment and would never exist after. He places his cigarette on the edge of the ashtray, stays seated, exposed in the dark in a faded Speed Racer shirt and a weighted conscience, as he repeats it carefully in his mind. A thousand outcomes. A thousand outcomes.

Good outcome. The cops arrive to stop the heist smoothly. That’s what he’s supposed to want, right?

Good outcome. He calls White right now, tells him he’s a cop and to call off the heist, he gets the fuck out of town and lets them all do the same.

Good outcome. He leaves town before dawn, spares himself the guilt of seeing White realize. Spares himself his own truth, the feeling of bearing witness to his sin.

Good outcome. The cops don’t come, and the money’s in the car heading south for the border with them together, and whoever Freddy used to be died before they even hit the highway. 

Good outcome. The cops show up to shoot the place to the fucking ground.

Good outcome. There are no good outcomes.

 

\-----------

 

Larry’s hands are impossibly warm on Freddy’s skin and the gun is impossibly cold as Freddy gasps out his truth in the harsh fluorescent light of the warehouse. He needed to say it, had to get it out, like a cancer patient needs a tumor removed while on the brink of death, and the words "I'm sorry" hurt unimaginably to say, worse than anything he’s ever felt. Larry’s gun presses harder to Freddy’s temple and his skin presses closer to Freddy’s skin and he can hear the cops shouting around him as it becomes so suddenly clear how this is about to end. How Larry’s about to die here with him, how they’re both about to die together, and Freddy realizes that maybe this was the good outcome all along.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the nonstop comma splices this bitch hates ending sentences. love u all.


End file.
